


Bite Me

by jewishcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishcas/pseuds/jewishcas
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are notorious for hating one another, being one of the most famous feuds of the generation. When word breaks out that the two are starring in a romantic drama as the two leads, all the world turns and watches.A DeanCas social media au, from twitter user @jewishcas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 31
Kudos: 175





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Some of you may know me as Aimes, aka Jewishcas on twitter. I have since deactivated that account, taking all of the aus that I had with it. But, while digging through my photos, I realized that I saved them, and I decided to compile them up and post them somewhere so people are able to read them again.
> 
> Here's Bite Me, my most famous one, and quite possibly my favorite.
> 
> Also, there may be some missing pieces. I'm not quite sure yet. I found the photos but I pretty much have to place them in order by memory. So let's see if I can do this!
> 
> Everything is in a powerpoint, one photo for each slide. For best results, go into present mode. There's no time stamps or update stamps, but it should be fine and easy to read! Let me know if you have any questions.

**Well, due to the recent onslaught of people finding this, a few clarifications:**

**1) THIS IS NOT A SERIOUS FIC. It was written on Twitter FOR Twitter. I only moved it here to delete my twitter account.**

**2) It is GROSSLY OOC. That is the point. It's a universe I created in my head. It was fun! It was a coping mechanism!**

**3) Please do not tell me how bad it is, or how you love it ironically. I get that well...it IS bad, but it still hurts! I am still a person behind the screen!**

**4) Yes, I know adults don't talk like that. Yes, I know the film industry is not like that. It's not like this was supposed to be a 91W level fic.**

This fic/AU is in social media format, meaning everything is done looking like it's through social media, with exceptions to some story lines written in notes. 

You can read Bite Me by clicking[ here. ](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1UPYZ0R_wwpyOzjSDQNCQYo1pr3ctZHgqZZDGgiUuXuo/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not plan to return to twitter anytime soon, but with light of recent deancas events...I wanted to post this.


End file.
